


Foolish For You

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Awkward Crush, Courting Rituals, Crushes, Cute, Cutesy, Feels, First Love, Fluff, Infatuation, Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Feels, M/M, Possibly Unrequited Love, Tony Being Tony, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 05:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12928857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Courting, like most things on Asgard, was a simple and time honoured tradition. It was also something that Loki had never anticipated he would engage in. Become one more besotted fool vying desperately for someone’s attention and affection? Surely not.





	Foolish For You

**Author's Note:**

> You know me and my love for Asgardian!Tony with Loki being infatuated with him. I'm such a sucker for it XD
> 
> And much thanks to NovaRain and HalcyonFrost for helping me with the summary and the fic. What precious darlings ♥ ♥
> 
> Additionally, just for reference, I'm picturing Loki and Tony as kind of the equivalent of mid 20's. They're old enough to have been around the block but still young enough for serious infatuation and ~love to still be kind of new to them, especially for someone like Loki bb. 
> 
> So I hope you like!

In Asgardian courting, the process was very simple.

The men started by approaching the maiden in question and revealing their intentions through compliments and time spent together.

Should the young woman be accepting, the man would invite her to the training grounds to prove himself in displays of strength and battle prowess.

If she was suitably impressed, the man would then move on to the offering of gifts. They would then be seen at social gatherings together and, eventually, should both parties be so inclined, they would marry.

The Asgardian courting process had been difficult for Loki from the start as the ones that he wanted to impress were never actually... women.

Initially, Loki had been able to avoid the entire situation as he’d never had a deep enough interest in any man to seek out more than the carnal release of a single night in their company.

Laying with a man was neither encouraged nor frowned upon by the population of Asgard. It was peculiar, but if both men were strong warriors of honourable character, who was another to tell them who they could or could not love?

Loki, however, being a Prince and a mischief-maker of... _questionable_ character complicated matters.

It had never bothered Loki overly; not when his interests had always been few and fleeting and when the whole situation had seemed ridiculous and far too mock worthy - but then he had well... he had found someone worth courting.

Loki hadn’t thought much of Anthony at first. He had been a friend of Fandral’s who the swordsman had met when they’d been chasing after the same woman in a tavern. They had both lost and had turned instead to drinking together and discussing their various prior successes with other maidens.

A fast friendship had formed and Fandral had invited Anthony to meet Thor and the others. Loki had found Anthony attractive, but had dismissed the other man as being an unattainable option for a lover.

It grew harder when Anthony proved to be intelligent, amusing and _curious_.

He listened to Loki, he was able to parse out the mage’s half-truths, and the first time he had seen Loki’s illusions during a spar he had laughed and praised Loki for the trick that had bested him.

They actually became friends. They started to spend time together, to be seen at social events and Loki started to... to _fall_ for the other Aesir.

He’d never been so utterly infatuated with someone before and it was slightly terrifying.

Loki had always teased his brother and the others for their reactions around the ones they were interested in pursuing; losing control of their words? Inability to stand close to them without fidgeting? _Flushing_ over a single innocent phrase?

The mage had always taken great pleasure in doubling their embarrassment whenever possible, believing it served them right for being so ridiculous.

He was paying for his flippancy now.

Loki found himself displaying _each_ of those characteristics and more; his heart fluttering, his palms feeling damp, his stomach twisting at the smallest smile from the other man. It was _pathetic_ and his only saving grace was that the others were oblivious to his condition.

At one point, the prince had been so disgusted by his tongue-tied behaviour that he had retired to his rooms only to lightly hit his forehead against the wall multiple times, mortified at what he’d let himself become just by having made Anthony laugh and lean against the mage slightly.

The worst part was that Loki had no indication that Anthony was even interested in laying with men, let alone that he would like to be _courted_ by one - courted by _Loki_.

He’d at least started to try and test Anthony’s reception to an overture. He’d shifted a little more into Anthony’s personal space, let his hand linger on the other man’s arm, lowered his voice and whispered something mildly flirtatious against Anthony’s ear.

Anthony had seemed surprised at first, but not displeased. He’d leant back into Loki’s touch, fired something witty in response with raised eyebrows and a teasing smirk. It made Loki dare to be hopeful.

It meant that when they were travelling through Asgard and exploring a village that was filled with markets, lively chatter and entertainment--the two of them having separated from the others some hours ago--and Loki learned of something that Anthony wanted, the mage did what every young person did when trying to impress the one that they wanted; he made a reckless decision.

A stall owner had been speaking to a large crowd, offering a finely crafted sword as a prize to whoever could beat his young son in a battle. There was a price to enter the competition and a large crowd had gathered to watch as numerous men failed to beat the young warrior.

Anthony’s eyes had gone bright with interest and longing at the sight of the sword and Loki had barely been thinking before offering to challenge the man. 

The moment the words were out of his mouth, Loki had known he’d made a foolish decision.

Anthony had looked at him with wide, shocked eyes and the crowd had turned to him with similar expressions. Loki, after all, wasn’t known for fighting or seeking battle like his brother, rather he was known for _avoiding_ combat.

He couldn’t have been more obvious if he’d tried and Anthony was looking at him like he’d grown another limb. The prince did his best not to flush even as he darted his eyes over the smaller Aesir, watching something like realisation start to flood the brunet’s gaze.

Loki didn’t have long to look, to see if anything other than understanding and surprise--encouragement? interest? _reciprocation?_ \--might show before the stall owner was directing the crowd to clear a space for the prince.

Loki walked out from between the whispering and watching Aesir to stand before the merchant’s son. He was twice as large as Thor and baring his muscled, shirtless chest proudly. Loki could see Anthony too from the corner of his eye, the shorter man having followed the mage and now stood at the front of the crowd, watching the prince with an expression Loki didn’t have the time to interpret - not when the merchant was speaking about the rules of the fight and offering Loki his choice of weapon from the rack beside the stage.

Loki still couldn’t fully believe he was doing this as he went to pay the man the price to challenge as well as select a spear.

But the idea of winning the sword, of presenting it to Anthony as a gift... a _courting_ gift - it made Loki swallow a little nervously, but it also strengthened his resolve as the mage gripped his chosen weapon firmly.

The merchant’s son had a sword in his hand - similar to the one that was being offered by his father. It was likely selected as an additional means of promoting the family’s craft, which, Loki could already tell was of good quality.

Loki shifted his hold on the spear, slicing it through the air and testing the weight and balance of it. The weapon had nothing on those created by the royal smith’s, but it was still more than ample; the sword that he won would be a fine addition to Anthony’s weaponry.

Determined, Loki let the spear rest firm and ready at his side as he stepped into position in front of the other warrior. The victory of the fight was quickly explained and simple to decide; the winner was the first Aesir to make the other man yield.

When Loki had nodded his understanding of the terms, the merchant merely shouted ‘ _commence!_ ’ and a moment later Loki’s opponent moved. 

He was faster than Loki would have expected for a man of his bulk; the swings of his sword were strong and his feet sure. But Loki had spent much of his youth sparring with Thor and the Warriors three. He had also been dragged on more adventures than he could count and fought all manner of enemies because of it.

For all that Loki did not _like_ to fight; it did not mean that he wasn’t proficient at it.

The moment the Aesir swung his blade and Loki blocked it with the spear, his mind lost all thought other than analysing his opponent for weak points and for advantages to exploit. But the man was a decent fighter and his knowledge of his father’s craft and weapons meant he had an advantage on Loki who was not used to the make and movements of this particular spear. 

It didn’t mean Loki had any intention to lose.

He almost knocked the man to the ground twice during the battle, but he also nearly had a part of his jacket sliced open by the other man’s sword. The man refused to go down, he also gave Loki little room to manoeuvre his much larger weapon; the goal was to make him grow tired, Loki quickly realised, and he knew he needed to swiftly end the battle if he wanted to avoid that outcome.

Loki was sweating, breathing heavily and searching for his opening. It presented itself in the form of the man having a tendency to charge forward any time that Loki attempted to shift backwards to give himself more room to swing his spear.

Loki timed the motion perfectly, using a twist of the hand not holding his spear and presenting the perfect target for the man to charge... right through, disappearing the illusion and losing his balance. Loki appeared behind him, kicking the man’s feet out from under him until he collapsed onto his hands and knees. Loki pressed the tip of the spear against the back of the man’s neck.

He could barely contain his smirk as he commanded, “Yield.”

The man was silent for a long moment as he panted before he gave a very small nod. Loki removed the spear and stepped back. The Aesir shifted onto his feet, taking up his sword only to turn and glare at Loki.

“You used trickery,” the man accused.

Loki merely raised his eyebrows. “I heard no rules refusing me the use of my magic.”

“It was not a true victory,” the man continued. “It was a cheat!” He looked up at his father, gesturing with his sword at the wide-eyed, suddenly panicked merchant. “Father, the prize should not go to him.”

“I would recommend that you refer to me by title,” Loki stated coldly, “especially as you are accusing _your prince_ of not deserving his prize.”

The man seemed to realise his mistake, but he also didn’t back down. “The prize goes to a victor who beats me without contest, _Prince Loki_.”

“The only one contesting my victory is the one who has _lost_ ,” Loki snapped. “I also heard no such stipulations to the victory when I paid your fee and agreed to this contest; and you accuse _me_ of trickery.”

The crowd had been completely silent from the moment of Loki’s victory, shifting awkwardly as they watched the argument - but a voice spoke up now, a voice that made Loki grit his teeth and clench his fist around the spear.

“Come now, brother, you cannot deny your use of tricks!” Loki turned to glare at Thor who was making his way through the deferring crowd. Thor was smiling widely and he came over and clapped Loki on the shoulder. “You fought well, but it was your deception that allowed you success.”

“I still _won_ the battle,” Loki hissed furiously.

“Aye, perhaps you did,” Thor agreed with a nod. “But perhaps not enough to claim their prize.”

Loki spun on his brother, angry and insulted. “I _won_ that fight, Thor. They had no rule to forbid me my magic and it is a weapon I wield as much as you use your lightning!"

“Brother,” and the tone was soft, almost patronising, “they had no knowledge of your illusions. Leave the men their sword.” He laughed a little. “Surely you only challenged them to show your tricks? Request your money back, certainly, but what would you want in a sword, Loki? You have no interest in them as weapons!”

 _It was for **Anthony**_ , his mind hissed, but Loki bit his tongue, unwilling to say the words and give away his purpose or his affections.

And before he could speak in defence of his honour, his _right_ to the prize, Volstagg was calling, “Aye, Loki, leave the man his wares and we shall all buy you a drink to toast your victory!”

Sif laughed. “Yes! And should you really wish for the sword, challenge him again! Win the battle once more!”

“I have _already_ won it,” Loki growled lowly only to hear Thor give a frustrated sigh, his famous temper starting to rise at his words being ignored.

But Loki was ready to withstand it and demand his recompense regardless. It was _his_ prize and it would be _Anthony’s sword_ , but before he could stress it, a different voice spoke, making Loki stiffen and his fury falter.

“Loki,” Anthony said softly, having stepped forward to join the two brothers.

The mage’s eyes darted to the smaller Aesir who was almost close enough to touch. His gaze was soft, soothing, as if he just wanted to calm Loki down.

 _Or to accuse me of cheating like the others_ , the thought whispered through his mind and made Loki so... so _angry_ and it also made a sharp, savage _hurt_ stab into and spread throughout his chest.

Loki swallowed, his body still feeling tense and furious as he stared at the other man for one long beat of his heart. But he didn’t want to remain any longer than that nor wait and hear similar words of ‘ _trick_ ’ and ‘ _cheat_ ’ fall from Anthony’s lips.

He tore his eyes away from the other man, his jaw clenching before he snapped out, ‘ _fine_ ’. He threw the spear in the dirt before stalking away from them all. The crowd parted at the sight of his rage and Loki barely saw them, nor heard his brother and the Warriors Three shouting after him.

Loki just wanted to be _away_ , to not have to stand beside the one he’d wanted to impress, to _court_ and see that he, _like everyone else_ , could only see Loki’s illusion as trick instead of a skill - a skill that could never be admitted where another person could hear. It _stung_.

He’d just... he’d wanted to win the sword for Anthony - but he couldn’t even do that the right way, the _honourable_ way.

Loki knew the sword was rightfully his, but what little did it matter if the gift he presented to Anthony was unwanted? If the brunet only saw it as spoils undeserving?

The mage was so furious he didn’t even look where he was going; he just stalked through the crowds as quickly as possible, not stopping until he found a quiet, empty courtyard where he could simply pace angrily as his magic crackled around him.

Why did his every attempt to get closer to Anthony fail? Why did he always, _always_ end up with his attempts to impress anyone backfiring upon him?

Why was it so _difficult_ to have anything work in his favour? Why did someone always snatch away what was rightfully his?

Why did he let himself be so _foolish?_

... But Loki knew the answer to that; brown eyes, a bright smile and a companion that Loki wanted more than anything or anyone else.

Loki pinched the bridge of his nose, but it didn’t stop the thoughts, the curses and the disappointment. 

He eventually found himself standing beside the fountain, watching the water fall and trying to let the sounds of it sooth him. 

The prince was still clenching and unclenching his fist and grinding his teeth, but despite being lost in his thoughts, he wasn’t oblivious enough to miss the sound of approaching feet. Loki looked over his shoulder, preparing to send away whatever unfortunate soul had stumbled upon him, only to find himself looking at Anthony.

Loki let his eyes rest on the Aesir for a long moment before he made himself tear his gaze away. His voice was still sharp, but not as harsh as it would have been for anyone else, “Leave me be, Anthony.”

The last thing Loki wanted was to be faced with the one he wanted to court, and be told that his actions weren’t appreciated - either because Anthony had no interest in him, or because he had no interested in one who _tricked_.

Loki listened carefully for when the other man would leave, but he didn’t expect to hear footsteps coming closer and it made him tense slightly. Anthony didn’t stop until he was right behind Loki, the other man’s shoulder almost pressing against the mage’s back; they were almost flush together and they had never been that close before. Anthony’s hand also came up to rest on Loki’s shoulder firm and warm and it made the mage swallow.

“No matter who gained the prize, Loki,” Anthony told him quietly, “we both know who truly, _unequivocally_ won that fight.”

The prince jerked to look at the other man, shocked, relieved and unable to stop the way his body flushed with pleasure. He sucked in a sharp breath when he realised how close they were; Anthony’s face was only inches from his own.

His eyes dropped down to the smaller man’s lips before he could stop himself but they hurriedly darted back to the brunet’s eyes. But Anthony just _smiled_ at him, warm and genuine. He then leant forward, and before Loki could react, Anthony’s mouth was pressing against his own in a soft, lingering kiss.

Loki’s eyes had widened in shock before they were fluttering closed and he leant forward, returning the kiss for the moments it lasted before Anthony was pulling away.

The mage opened his eyes only to find Anthony still close, still grinning as he told Loki, “A kiss, for my handsome, victorious prince.”

Loki’s heart raced; his chest unfurling with happiness and his stomach twisting with nerves and excitement as Loki let himself finally smile.

Anthony’s hand just slid away from his shoulder, drifting down his back before moving to brush gently against Loki’s arm and then his palm. He didn’t take Loki’s hand, but their fingers brushed, almost but not quite tangling.

Loki felt the deep thrill of _success_ rush through him as he continued to look at the other man who was standing so close and _accepting_ him - accepting his _courtship_.

The thought gave him the courage to catch Anthony’s hand completely, pressing their palms together and linking their fingers. Anthony blinked, but then his grin came back, small and pleased as he tightened his hold.

The prince’s anger, his frustration, he found it all washing away until all he could feel was burgeoning joy.

Because while Loki might not have won a finely crafted sword or the glory and praise from a battle, he had won the most important thing of all: Loki had won the hand of the man that he prized.

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh, this fic is entirely me indulging in my love for Loki ~courting Tony, showing off his BAMF skills in battle and being a flustered, reckless mess in front of his crush. I hope you enjoyed it too XD
> 
> p.s. If you're wondering why Tony didn't defend Loki after the fight, it was because he could see it wouldn't go anywhere; with Thor siding with the merchant, Tony knew it would only blow up further in Loki's face if he kept pushing it. He wanted to calm the sea before something bigger happened and left everyone pissed off at Loki. He _agreed_ with Loki, he just knew it wasn't wise to continue pushing it and he will explain that to Loki later, since he (unknown to Loki) could only smirk with glee and pride when Loki bested the merchant's son :)


End file.
